Pirate Day
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: Fun and Fluffy, One-off / Stand-Alone DotU #KeithandAllura ficlet. My reply to RedLion2's KAEX Challenge 'Stuck' [ And because September 19 is 'International Talk Like a Pirate Day' ] Rating T for sexual innuendos, mischief and mayhem.


_re-edited September 18 for minor corrections_

Author's Notes

Rehashed an old fanfic that didn't have an ending and saw the opportunity when I was thinking of a reply to Redlion2's KAEX Challenge 'Stuck'.

Thankyou Dawn for beta-reading this fic (waves hello)

and Dedicate this fic RedLion2 / Linda (ALL The Hugs)

September 19 is actually 'International Talk Like A Pirate Day' (google for deets) and

Coincidentally, September 19 is also a significant day for me because in 2002, I met my future husband (yes, he's myKeith *giggles*). Literally drew his name out of a hat during our university campus concert band / orchestra's members' orientation.

* * *

><p>Story below is a one-off stand-alone DotU Voltron fanfiction. NOT part of Fearless arc. (yes, apparently I can write DotU KA hehehehe)<p>

Rating T for sexual innuendos, mischief and mayhem.

Adding disclaimer clause WEP owns Voltron.

**"Pirate Day"**

_Gale force winds, hurricane, cyclone, tornado, tsunami, typhoon. There were different words used back on Earth to describe the weather like today, _Keith thought.

But the Arusians could only call it rain in Terran language.

"So much rain," Keith said aloud, staring at the soaked Arusian landscape from his room's floor-to-ceiling window. With a towel around his neck, Keith just stepped out of the bathroom in his black boxer briefs.

The sky was dark and grey; the trees whipped around like reeds. However, the sounds of torrential rain and howling winds were shut out by soundproofed, multi-layered, and laser-proofed windows.

Good thing Keith called off lion practice. Instead, he and Lance spent their morning sparring in the gym where he won two-out-of-three rounds.

His communicator beeped, interrupting his reverie. He reached for his comm on top of his armoire, "Keith here."

"Ah, Keith, sorry to interrupt you. Just wanted let you know that Green and Yellow lions have returned a few minutes ago."

"Thank you, Coran." Keith earlier sent Pidge and Hunk to inspect the biggest river several miles away.

"All the communities along the riverside were evacuated to higher ground. We also suspended all school levels this morning."

"Well done, Coran. If there's anything else, just let us know."

"Thank you, Keith. I believe all our precautionary checklist you've created for this kind of natural disaster has been followed and enforced."

"That's good to hear."

"See you at lunch. I believe Nanny has cooked something that has the word 'chowder' in it."

Keith laughed, "Thank you. See you later then." Keith hit the comm's end button and placed the device back on top of his armoire when he heard his door hiss open.

_I thought I locked it…_

Next thing Keith realised, a running blur of gold and yellow knocked him off his feet, sending him and the intruder hurling to the carpeted floor.

"ooofff… sorry Keith…" came a muffled musical voice. Her face plastered on his bare chest and her long wavy golden tresses splayed all over his chiselled torso.

He could not believe what just happened. Her luscious scent of plum blossoms invaded his senses, sending his thoughts southward. "Allura?!"

Her bright baby blue eyes met Keith's chocolate brown ones. She flushed prettily, rendering him speechless.

"Uhhmm… I'm sorry, Keith. I was running and I was trying to get away…and we were all playing…given that we were all stuck inside the Castle today just when we were so ready to go out for a picnic… and I even wore my favourite bright yellow sundress for today...and..." Breathless, Allura spoke excitedly, unaware that she was nestled between Keith's hips and her hands on his bare, hard chest.

"Slow down, Allura." Keith groaned when Allura attempted to sit up straight, making contact with his burgeoning arousal, "What are you guys up to?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nothing much." Allura giggled, shifting her hips.

Keith hitched his breath. _Is she doing this on purpose?! _"Allura…please stay still," Keith growled. Gripping her waist, Keith sat up.

They were suddenly eye-to-eye, their faces barely inches apart.

Keith gulped, she was soft and warm on his hard lap and utterly beautiful. He could barely think straight at this point,"Why are you here?"

"Can I not hide in here?" Her eyes pleaded his.

She asked so prettily, how could Keith say no when she looked at him that way? And how she fit so snugly where she was… _there goes those wicked thoughts again. _

The moment Keith gave her a defeated look, her bright baby blue eyes shone brighter. "I knew you wouldn't say no!" Allura yelped cheerfully, swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I didn't say yes either." Keith gasped for air. He was getting dizzy from the dazzling whirlwind beauty. When her breasts pressed against his bare torso, he involuntarily groaned.

"Oh, sorry Keith, I'm probably too heavy," Allura suddenly realised she was on top of him, between his muscled legs, "Oh my," she blushed. Keith was not dressed at all. She felt so comfortable where she was, especially when her hands and fingers unexpectedly had a mind of their own, caressing his well-defined pectorals, shoulders, and strong biceps. Her eyes shifted to a dreamy gaze.

"Allura…" His strained voice broke her mischievous musing, but only for a slight moment.

Inhaling Keith's masculine scent of clean soap, she was completely lost in the glorious scent of Keith, "Hmmm?"

"How many coffees did you have at breakfast this morning?" He held Allura's tiny waist with one hand, while the other moved towards the small of her back to keep her steady.

"Uhhhmmm…" Allura tried to think. How could she when her brain began misfiring the moment her nipples hardened behind her chiffon-like sundress. She definitely could feel _something hard _beneath her.

She unconsciously licked her lips, "More than one? The small cup called 'espresso' that Lance gave me was too small, so I had another of those dainty coffee cups." She got off Keith and sat back on her heels with her hands on her thighs.

"Geez, thanks Lance." Keith muttered as he ran his hand on his still-damp unruly black hair. "Who are you running from?" He stood up and proffered his hand to Allura.

"Who was I running from?" Allura held his hand and gracefully stood up. Still lost in a dreamy haze, Allura continued to gaze at Keith and his washboard abs. He was the embodiment of every woman's fantasy. _And he isn't even aware he's so hot! _ Snapping out from her lust-induced trance-like state, Allura suddenly remembered she had a mission to complete, "Oh my heavens! This is the last place in the castle they would look for me. Pidge called the game 'Hide-and-Seek' and one of them is 'it'…" Looking around where to hide, Allura went through the walk-in closet but changed her mind.

"And the 'it' was supposed to count from one to two hundred," She explained, peeking into the bathroom. She furrowed her brows and thought where else can she hide. Allura snapped her fingers when a clever idea sparked in her frazzled head, "I know where I can hide!"

She kicked off her shoes and hid them under the bed. She then quickly unbuttoned the front of her dress and shoved the rest of the floral fabric down her legs. She stepped out from her dress and quickly hid it underneath the bedspread covers. Covering her ample breasts with one arm, Allura stood in her lacy panties.

"Allura! What are you doing?" Keith gaped at the Blue Lion pilot. Everything was happening too fast.

"Sssshhh! Not too loud. They might hear you." She placed her finger between her pursed lips and went underneath the dark bed covers. "See? No one would guess I'm here under thick bedcovers." Her voice muffled as she pulled the thick bedspread over her head.

Too stunned, Keith's brain drew to an abrupt halt and held his breath. Shaking off his foggy head, "Allura, I can still see your outline. Anyone can easily tell someone's under there," He explained. It seemed an obvious and nonsensical way to hide.

"Really?" Sounding slightly disappointed, Allura peered through the covers. Then, her eyes lit up, "I know! You could join me." She eagerly lifted the sheets.

He stood frozen at the side of the bed, "I…ah…Allura..."

"C'mon, there's not much time. Listen… they're here," she squealed. Allura tugged him hard, sending him falling on the bed beside her. "Quickly, Keith! Please hide me." Allura covered him with the bedcovers. Listening silently, she placed her fingers over his lips.

Keith calmly removed her hand from his mouth. "Didn't you lock the door?" _This is hilarious. _

"I know I did, didn't I?" Straining her ears, she listened to clicking sounds, and heard the door swish open.

Suddenly, Keith had a light-bulb moment. He quickly pinned Allura underneath him while his head was uncovered. Pretending to be asleep, he began snoring loudly.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"Yaaaarrrrr!" said one.

"Aaarrrr! Shiver me timbers!" said another.

"We seek a wench, Captain!"

"Her whereabouts is a mystery."

They were dressed in pirate costumes. One had a hook while the other waved a pirate sword.

"She need be walking the plank for this treachery. Arrrr!"

"Please, not too loud. Don't you see I'm sleeping here?" Keith groaned.

"Awww Dad, You're spoiling our fun!"

"Amy…" Keith warned.

"Aw, c'mon Pop, we're just looking for mom!" Amber pouted, "Amy, go check mom's wardrobe! She could be hiding underneath those hundreds of frilly dresses. I'll check the bathroom."

Nine-year-old Amy swung her pirate sword at her mother's gowns.

Amber hollered her twin sister, "Mom's not in the bathroom. Let's go try her study room."

Amy raised her pirate sword, "Arrr, we'll be back Cap'n to find us our wench, and she'd be walkin' the plank and we'll feed her to the shards."

"Sharks." Keith said, correcting his daughter while trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Whatever. What are sharks anyway?" Amber scratched her head with her hook.

"Go ask Uncle Lance. He knows a lot of sharks. And lock the door behind you."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n" The twin girls saluted their father and marched out of their parents' bedroom.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"Are they gone?" Allura whispered, peeking over the bed covers.

Keith shifted to his side and propped his head on his arm, "No school today?"

Her eyes flickered at the clap of lightning that streaked across their floor-to-ceiling window. "It was called off and they were bored. So, I was demoted from Pirate Queen to wench?" Allura raised a brow, recalling their twin girls' pronouncement.

"If you're pirate queen, then I shouldn't just be captain," Keith smirked playfully.

Allura gasped. She reached out and put her hand on his arm, "You're right. You should be the Pirate King!"

Through their bedroom window, multiple lightning streaks lit up the Arusian sky. Allura couldn't have thought of a better way to be stuck on a dreary day: in bed, nearly naked with her beloved Keith. She smiled warmly, "Remember the last time we were stuck together?"

He moved closer, circling his arm around her bare shoulders, "Stuck in another planet, with our robot lions, without help for several days?"

Giggling, she laid her head at the hollow of his shoulder, pressing herself against his hard body. Her fingers gliding lazily across his sculpted abs, "You remembered. I'm impressed."

Keith felt his body responding to her touch; her taut breasts rubbing against his skin, her floral scent invading his senses, "How could I forget? We had the twins nine months after that incident."

Allura tilted her head; her eyes gazed dreamily at his face, "How about the first time we got stuck together?" Her hand trailed down below Keith's navel, playfully thumbing the waistband of his black boxer briefs.

Keith hitched his breath when he felt Allura's hand cupping his tented boxer briefs, "Then that would be the one with the cave," he said in a raspy voice as his wife continued with her smooth ministrations.

"You saved me when I lost control of Blue when we crash landed along the embankment and then-"

In a quick decisive move, Keith covered his mouth to hers.

Her husband moved so fast, Allura's trail of thought suddenly dissipated as she surrendered to his hot, passionate kiss. She felt his hand palmed her toned belly, moving down to her hip, gripping her lacy panties.

He was about to yank it down her legs when Allura's communicator beeped.

With a reluctant groan, Allura let go of their kiss, moved away from their warm embrace and crawled to the foot of the bed. She reached down to her dress, located its pocket, and palmed her comm to speaker-mode.

"What's up, honey?" Allura tried not to sound too strained while Keith continued to tease her, snapping her lacy panties to shreds and buried himself between her legs.

"Mom, where are you? Because I'm here with Nanny and we're cooking clam chowder to go with the pirate-themed lunch," Fourteen-year-old Crown Princess Amelie paused with a dramatic sigh. "However, the twins are bugging me because they think the shards ate you."

"Sharks." Keith said, his voice muffled.

Allura tried not to sound breathless while Keith lavished his attentions on her, "I'm afraid I'm stuck with your father right now. He wanted to go through some thorough analysis about...Arusian topography and...caves." Allura bit her lower lip, trying her darnest not to moan.

"Well, lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes." Amelie replied and bid goodbye.

Keith threw his hand out and slammed the off-button. "Our firstborn has impeccable timing. Where were we?"

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"What did Her Majesty say?" Nanny asked from across the kitchen counter.

"Mom said she's stuck in a meeting with Dad." The Crown Princess replied, slapping Pidge's hand off their freshly-baked seashell-shaped butter cookies.

Pidge winced, shaking his hand."Yeah? What's their excuse this time?"

"Spill it, princess. We haven't got all day. It's almost lunchtime and I'm working up an appetite." Lance grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit basket, polishing it off his leather jacket.

Amelie waved her hand flippantly in the air as she arranged the cookies in a serving dish, "Something about topography and caves."

Lance and Pidge looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?" The royal teenager looked confused.

Nanny rolled her eyes and shooed the hooligans out her kitchen, "Don't mind them, princess. Now, help me with this seafood chowder."

Amelie furrowed her brows, "I don't get it, Nanny."

"Someday you will." Nanny replied with a straight face, busying herself for luncheon setting in the dining room._ Stuck indeed. _Nanny stifled a mischievous smile then quietly set aside two servings of seafood chowder for Keith and Allura's late, _late _lunch.

**FIN / END**


End file.
